Waterfowl hunting with decoys, e.g., for ducks and geese, requires a considerable investment in decoys, which are set out or spread to simulate natural birds. Most decoys are made for use floating in water or secured to land or ice. It is an objective of the present invention to provide bird decoy that can be easily and effectively used in water and secured to land or ice.